Second Chances
by SciFiQueen
Summary: This is my Rachel Garrett story. It was born after I read 'Well of Souls.' Enjoy xoxox


Second Chances

This story takes place in 2338 after The Lost Era "Well of Souls." By Ilsa J. Bick.

It is a Rachel Garrett story.

Rachel stood at the window watching her son paint the landscape. It pained her to leave yet again for another mission. After Ven's death and the situation with Commander Halek settled, she requested and was granted a year's leave of absence from Starfleet. Starfleet Command was reluctant to give the _Enterprise_ to anyone else so they decided to do a complete refit of the ship to include living quarters for families a little sooner than was estimated. This is how the _Enterprise_ ended up at Utopia Planitia.

Rachel Garrett did nothing captain-like in her time off. She embraced the role of mom like everything else in her life – with passion. Jason spent the time on Earth but neither he nor his mom saw much of his human grandparents. His Betazoid grandmother did not make a fuss when Rachel told her that she was keeping Jase on Earth. All she asked was that Jase return to Betazed when Rachel takes command of her ship again. It was truly an unprecedented moment when Molaranna appreciated Garrett as part of her family.

On a visit to Earth Molaranna saw and felt how much Ven's death affected Rachel even though they had been divorced. One night she heard Rachel crying as she walked pass her bedroom. Molaranna did what no self-respecting telepath allowed herself to do – she probed Garrett's mind. What she discovered helped her to finally accept Rachel. She felt the deep love Rachel still had for Ven and the pain of him dying in her arms. She also experienced the intense and unfounded guilt Rachel felt about having to leave Ven on that godforsaken planet on the edge of nowhere.

Jason Garrett was now thirteen and didn't fully understand what his mother was feeling. In fact, he was very confused. He thought that his parents hated each other. Yet, his father's last word was "Rachel" uttered from his very soul. His mother's mental response was "Goodbye, my love." Jason wasn't supposed to hear these thoughts but at the time he was in such emotional turmoil that he couldn't control his mind. He picked up on his patents' thoughts and somehow realized that they still loved each other very much.

He knew that this was his last day on Earth. He felt his mother watching but didn't try to probe her mind. On the occasions he tried, it was amazing how she can block telepaths and she always seemed to know that he was prying. He guessed it came from years of being married to a telepath. People usually needed to take neuro-blocking drugs to prevent telepathic probes.

Jase couldn't remember the last time he spent so much time with his mother and he enjoyed and cherished everyday. His melancholy at her resuming command hung like rain clouds. But they had talked at length about anything and everything. She told him everything about his father that he didn't remember or things he never knew. This made him prouder to say that his mom is Captain Rachel Garrett of the Federation starship _Enterprise._ All his friends were in awe of Garrett.

All wasn't quiet on their home front though. Jase had been suspended from school for two weeks for breaking the nose of a fifteen years old student. Finally he confessed that the boy said Garrett was really hot and he wanted to have dinner with her. Rachel couldn't keep a straight face when she heard the whole story. Jase didn't think it was at all funny.

Part II

Ensign Castillo was the first to spot Garrett stepping off the turbolift. "Captain on the bridge" he yelled. Everyone snapped to attention as Garrett surveyed her officers, XO Samir al-Halak, Lt. Commander Darya Bat-Levi at Ops, Castillo at the Helm, Kodell at Engineering with Darco Bulast and Glemoor at Tactical. "As you were" said Garrett as she moved to her command chair. Halek shook her hand saying "welcome back Captain." Samir spent the last six months supervising the work on the _Enterprise_ as did most of the senior staff that didn't take leave or received temporary reassignment. Rachel Garrett was the only person not allowed to step unto Utopia Planitia until the ship was ready to leave the dock. Strangely that didn't bother her at all. She had toyed with the idea of resigning from Starfleet.

As they eased away from the docking bay en route to Vulcan Doctor Jo Stern hailed the bridge.

"Garrett here" answered Rachel.

"Captain please report to sickbay."

"Can't this wait doctor?"

"No Ma'am, you are due for your yearly check-up. And don't make faces at the communit Captain. It's unbecoming."

The entire bridge crew was smiling at the exchange.

"OK, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you Captain. Sickbay out."

Rachel Garrett started thinking of ways to postpone visiting sickbay. Not that she was squeamish. On the contrary. In fact, Jo Stern is a very good friend and the only person aboard ship that calls her Rachel. It was just that captains were instructed on how to be terrible patients in Command School. Garrett like all other captains relished living up to that particular reputation.

At 1800 Rachel finally decided to go see Jo. She was greeted with a hug and a congratulatory comment on looking well rested.

"How have you really been, Rachel?"

"I have accepted Ven's death. Jase and I had a great year together."

"So what's bugging you?"

"What are you taking about?"

"Rachel?"

"I actually considered resigning"

Jo shook her head and continued to probe, prod and scan Garrett while producing an answering "hmm"

"What do you think that means?"

"Means you're human with doubts like the rest of us Rachel. You are an absolutely great captain but you don't tap into your emotions. Maybe you aught to talk with Tyvan"

"No way Jo. I will talk with you if and when I need. I really don't want to see a psychiatrist even if I actually respect the work he does."

"Hey I got whiskey and bourbon so we're covered."

"Did I tell you lately that you are the galaxy's greatest doctor?"

"Not lately, but I'll forgive you. OK we're done here."

Garrett followed Jo into her office where they shared a flask of coffee and talked about the ramifications of having families on board. They were both excited and worried about that change.

On the way to Vulcan, the crew was put through repeated drills. This was to shakedown the new crewmembers assigned to the _Enterprise_ and to get everyone up to speed. The Vulcans were making the final addition to the ship namely a meditation garden. This project was estimated at six weeks to completion. At Vulcan they were met by the _Valiant_ under command of Captain Edward Janeway. Garrett was ordered to accompany Janeway to the Mokasu system to negotiate the release of a Federation citizen. She decided to take Halek and Jo since they wouldn't need to actually do anything on Vulcan. Once again Darya Bat-Levi found herself in command of the _Enterprise._

After dinner Rachel and Edward decided to do some catching up.

"Congratulations Ed, I hear you're making admiral."

"Thanks, I'm not sure I want to give up all this fun. But it will keep me near to home. Gretchen and I are expecting in a few months."

"That is wonderful! Is Kathryn excited about being a big sister?"

"Oh yes. She can't stop talking about her baby sister."

"Another girl! I'm jealous," sighed Rachel.

"We didn't ask but Katie swears it has to be a sister. She'd just die if she gets a brother."

They laughed at the expense of Kathryn while Edward produced pictures of said precocious little Miss Janeway.

"And how's Jason?"

"He is doing great, thirteen and answers everything with a shrug."

He got serious and she braced herself for "Rachel how are you doing?"

"Better every day."

"Kaldarren was unlike any Betazoid I've met. Really knew his stuff. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Eddie. Do you have any idea what this mission is all about?"

"No, just that there is a Federation citizen in the non-aligned Moka system and I was to pick you up on Vulcan for us to negotiate a release."

Two weeks later, the Federation team was finishing up talks with the Mokasu diplomatic corps. They never saw the person who was away with a work team in the mines. However the officers were assured of his safety and estimated time of arrival to the homebase. The only information the Mokasu had on this person was the name Morvan. Apparently he turned up unconscious in a battered craft and called himself Morvan. The Moka system was mineral rich but lack the knowledge of proper extraction technique. Morvan met with the leaders and offered to teach them a minimally destructive technique and was employed by the government. He was a local celebrity of sorts and highly regarded. The only thing he asked for was the chance to leave the system after one year. There was no way for the colonist to fix his broken shuttlecraft so they were asked to contact the Federation.

Finally Morvan arrived and was brought to the meeting room. As he entered Rachel Garrett became completely still. The other team members didn't notice what she did in an instant. The new arrivals were covered with dust and barely recognizable but Garrett would never forget that face and body as long as she lived. With the excitement of the entrants, no one noticed that Morvan visibly paled on seeing the Starfleet officers. The next instant was surreal as Rachel Garrett walked across the room and was grabbed up into a hug by Morvan. Everyone in the room was speechless.

"I take it Captain Garrett knows our Morvan then?" inquired the short bushy haired Minister of the Diplomatic Corps.

"It would appear so" answered Captain Janeway.

The two finally broke apart with Morvan cupping Rachel's face and smiling widely saying, "My love I have dreamt of this day when I can see your face again."

"I thought I lost you. How the hell is this possible?" questioned Garrett.

"I will tell you all about it on our way home. There isn't a moment to lose."

Reluctantly they broke apart with Garrett now covered with the red dust of the mines.

"Dorian" began Morvan "do you remember what I told you at our first meeting?"

"That you are not Morvan?" asked the man who received a nod and then continued for the benefit of the others "and I told you it didn't matter because everyone had been calling you that already."

"Yes. My name is Ven Kaldarren and this is my wife Rachel, her second-in-command Halek, the ship's doctor Jo Stern and Captain Ed Janeway."

The Mokasu were fixated on his wife. Now they understood why Morvan rebuffed the advances of the young women who continually tried to interest him. The Starfleet officers were fixed on Ven Kaldarren being alive.

There was an elaborate farewell party for Morvan where the gratitude of a people was clearly felt. He was really sad to leave but told them in his speech that it was time for him to go and make good on promises made. The Starfleet officers were treated with respect and engaged by groups of Mokasu begging for tales of adventures. Rachel was held in such awe that she soon became uncomfortable with all the attention. Ven rescued her and they went for a walk in the National Garden. They didn't say anything at all for a long time. Ven's right arm was around her shoulder while her left arm went around his waist. They strolled along enjoying the moonlight and flowers.

"Rachel, I have to go to the Rygel Rim to complete a mission."

"What mission Ven? I'm at a loss for an explanation."

"When you left the planet the Cardassians came followed by the destruction. I have no idea how I got into Chen-Mai's shuttle or how the hell I got here. But I woke up in hospital with the staff staring at me. Somehow they start calling me Morvan, maybe I uttered something that sounded like that."

"How did you get rid of those things that infested your body?"

"They are energy Rachel and still in me" she physically cringed and Ven released her while continuing "I've managed to control them after that initial shock. Once I overcame my fear I was able to make a deal with them, the _dithparu._ I will take them to a place where they can join a huge vat of pure energy in the plasma storms there."

"How did you manage to make a deal with these _dithparu_?"

"It was that or I kill myself and they cease to exist."

Rachel was horrified at the thought that Ven would do that. He saw this and thought _wow! I've finally managed to surprise her._ He also saw something in her eyes he wasn't quite sure about.

"And then what? After you get those things to the plasma storms?"

"We go home" he answered looking her straight in the eye. He knew he couldn't get into Rachel's mind but he was certain he knew what she was thinking. He was thinking along similar lines. _What the hell does home mean for them? _

Part III

The transfer of the _dithparu_ into the plasma storms was successful and Ven spent the remaining week en route to Vulcan under medical observation. Jo and the _Valiant's _doctors ran every conceivable test on Kaldarren and were finally satisfied as they reached Vulcan that he was in good health.

Starfleet was satisfied with the reports from Captains Janeway and Garrett on the situation. They also debriefed Kaldarren over subspace and decided to forego a formal debrief at Starfleet Headquarters. The _Valiant_ and its crew left to continue their original mission as the work on the _Enterprise_ was completed. Captain Garrett requested that they be allowed to take Mr. Kaldarren to Betazed before proceeding as representatives of the Federation to a few non-aligned worlds in an effort to persuade those worlds to consider membership in the federation. The admiralty was firm in its refusal of the trip to Betazed and declared Ven Kaldarren a valued member of the negotiating team by virtue of his being one of the Federation's most respected xenoarcheologist.

Everyone aboard the Enterprise welcomed Kaldarren and found him quite humorous. He quickly became accepted as part of the crew and was always prying stories out of the crewmembers. Glemoor was a refreshing entity and Ven often found amusement in his use of human clichés. Rachel was having a difficult time dealing with her emotions for Ven. Half of the female crew was in awe and the other half fancied themselves in love with the captain's ex-husband. Unfortunately for them, Ven was only interested in one woman – Rachel.

After a difficult day of negotiations with the non-aligned council, Rachel decided to go to bed early. She was on her way to a full blown migraine. Since the ship was in orbit, there was no real need for her to be on the bridge. Commander Halak and Bat-Levi along with the junior officers staffed the bridge watches. Most of Garrett's time was spent planetside. Most nights she remained on the planet in the provided accommodations but today was very taxing and she needed to feel the energy of her ship.

A warm bath later found her in a little better mood and a little less pain. It was only 2100 hours and Rachel decided to retire early in the hopes of actually sleeping. She was highly irritated when her door chimed and was ready to demote the person with the sheer stupidity to disturb her. She opened the door to the last person she wanted to see at that very moment. Kaldarren entered without an invitation.

"Ven, is there something you needed?" inquired Garrett not hiding her irritation.

Ven was busy taking in her appearance, that wonderful body he remembered so well wrapped in a red silk robe and offset by her auburn hair.

"Ven!" hollered Rachel.

That propelled him out of his fantasy and he looked into her tired and angry eyes.

"I thought I could be of some help. I noticed you were getting a headache from all the nonsense today."

"I have a full blown migraine Ven, not a headache. So please leave, I need to sleep" replied Rachel as she walked towards the door.

He followed and stood directly in-front of Rachel. She had to tilt her head to see his face. He smiled as if nothing is wrong and placed his hands on her shoulders. She immediately tensed. Ven smiled and whispered "I can give you a massage Rachel. Remember how they always help your migraines?" She really wanted to kick him out the door but she did remember his hands soothing away her pain and the way he said "Rachel" made her remember why she fell in love with him in the first place.

Talking her silence for permission, Ven started to gently massage her shoulders. Rachel closed her eyes and began to relax. Smiling to himself, Ven maneuvered them into her bedroom. By now his hands were in her hair massaging her scalp. Rachel rested her head on his chest to give him better access to the back of her head and neck. His hand left her head and gently removed the robe. He got her in bed to lie on her stomach. Ven proceeded to give Rachel one of his famous backrubs. After about fifteen minutes he realized that her breathing had evened out. Rachel Garrett was fast asleep. Kaldarren grinned to himself, planted a soft kiss on the nape of her neck and pulled the sheet up to her shoulders. He replayed the past three years in his mind and couldn't help feeling sorrow at the many ways they have hurt each other. He was determined to get his wife back. He was still in love with her and was very sure she felt the same.

A/N: This piece was typed in 2007 but now got to see the light of day. Hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The Moka system is all made up.


End file.
